Beep You!
by Thank You People Who Are Nice
Summary: Zatch learns a new word and tries it out, but when he  finds out what it means will he be able to not use it? No cursing.


OK, this is a dumb story about the Zatch learning curse words, and the reason it is dumb is because in the Japanese version everyone curses every other word, but sine were in the U.S.A that is unacceptable so Zatch just learning curse words at his young age would be acceptable (only here.)

I was bored. Please don't flame, just don't read if you don't like.

_**READ**_

Kiyo had left for school and as usual, instructed Zatch to stay behind.

Now Zatch would have run out the door as fast as his tiny legs could carry him, if it wasn't for the T.V. blaring.

Zatch strolled over to it, and looked at the screen and saw that it wasn't his favorite show, Praying Mantis Joe, and it was something else.

"_Beep _you!" a skinny woman in a red dress yelled at a tall man in a suit.

"You wanna?" he asked, laughing.

The woman slapped the man and screamed, "Shut the _Beep_ up!"

Kiyo's mom ran into the room and turned off the T.V.

Patting Zatch on the head, she said "None of that. No T.V. why don't you go outside and play."

Zatch did as he was told and skipped out the front door.

"Hey, Ponygon!" he exclaimed, when he walked past Ponygon's house.

"Meru, meru, me!" Ponygon replied.

"Hahahahaha!" Zatch laughed, "I never can understand you."

Ponygon looked sad for a moment, then got over the fact that no one knew what he was saying or even his real name!

"Speaking of things that I don't under stand," Zatch began, "What does _Beep_ mean?"

"Meru me!" Ponygon jumped up in horror. How could sweet little Zatch use such language?

Ponygon wagged his front hoof at Zatch in a scolding manner, but Zatch had already run off to the park, saying something about asking someone who was there.

----

At the park, Naomi and her group were hanging around the jungle gym when Zatch ran up.

"Well if it isn't Zatch." Naomi chuckled, "Wanna beg for mercy in advance?"

"No." Zatch said, "I wanna know what _Beep_ means."

Some of Naomi's group gasped, others looked confused.

"_Beep_" Naomi said, "_Beep_, I know what _Beep_means."

"Well?" Zatch asked, excited, "What does it mean?"

"Hahahaha!" Naomi laughed, "I'm not telling you." Then she turned to her group, "And don't you tots tell him either or you'll have to beg for mercy!"

Naomi's group nodded simultaneously.

"Now, that's not very nice…" Zatch pouted, "I really wanna know what it means…"

"Well if you really wanna know." Naomi said, folding her arms and nodding, "Then you're gonna hafta run five hundred laps around the playground."

"But…" Zatch pleaded.

"Guess you don't wanna know." Naomi looked away, knowing that soon she'd have the pleasure of watching Zatch run himself until he died.

"Ok!" Zatch said, "I will run!"

And so Zatch started his five hundred laps.

Around the time he was on his tenth, Ponygon galloped up and started running with him.

"Meru, meru, me?" Ponygon asked, but got no response and so just followed Zatch around for one hundred more laps.

"Hurry up!" Naomi shouted, "Why are you slowing down?"

"I'm tired." Zatch huffed, stopping and dropping to the playground's wood chip floor, "Can't you just tell me now, please!"

"Nuh-uh!" Naomi grinned evilly, "Now, keep running."

Zatch got up and began to run again.

----

A few minutes later, Tia came to the park.

"Why are you running around in circles?" she asked.

Zatch stopped to talk to her, "Oh hi, Tia." He said, "I'm running cause I want Naomi to tell me what _Beep_ means."

Ponygon gasped at the word and Tia just became angry.

"ZATCH YOU IDIOT!" Tia screamed, while strangling Zatch, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

"Waaah! Let go!" Zatch wailed, "I only wanted to know what _Beep_ meant!"

Tia put him down, walked straight up to Naomi, slapped her, then walked back to Zatch and Ponygon.

"If you wanna know what _Beep_ means, you should just ask someone else." Tia said, "Not that NASCAR wannabe, Naomi."

"Like you, Tia?" Zatch asked, "Do you know what _Beep_ means?"

"Uh…" Tia said, "Um, well no, but we could ask Megumi…wait, no she's in a photo shoot for bikini weekly, but I know!!"

"You do?!" Zatch exclaimed.

"Folgore's always in town for these sorts of stories." Tia said, sorta breaking the fourth wall, "Let's go ask him."

"Yeah." Zatch agreed, "Folgore would know this kinda stuff."

And so Zatch and Tia started walking.

Ponygon, who now was scared of what Folgore might say to Zatch and Tia when they asked what meant, had no choice but to follow his friends towards Folgore's Japanese Fan Club H.Q.

The Head Quarters for the Folgore's Fan Club was in a small building.

It was filled with women all hugging Folgore, while one man named Joe looked on.

When he saw that Folgore kissed his girlfriend on the cheek, he got very angry and started fighting Folgore, who knocked him out.

Zatch, Tia and Ponygon, ran in right as Folgore was hiding Joe's body in the closet and all the fans, including the girlfriend, ran off.

"Oh! Hi! Heheheh!" Folgore greeted the three mamodo children nervously.

"Why were you hiding a body in the closet?" Zatch asked, confused.

"I…uh…wasn't…" Folgore explained.

Zatch, naïve as he was, believed him. Ponygon was more suspicious, but of course, he couldn't voice his suspicions.

"Hey, Folgore?" Tia asked, "Can we ask you a question, really quick?"

"Sure, ask anything." Folgore said, looking at his watch and out the window, making sure no cops were coming, "But make it quick, I have to leave."

"What does _Beep_ mean?" Zatch asked.

Right at that moment, Folgore heard sirens in the distance and saw flashing blue and red lights.

He didn't pay attention to the question and just answered, "Oh, that's good. Yeah."

Thinking it was about something else.

Zatch and Tia were satisfied, but Ponygon was crying. What trouble would they get into if Tia and Zatch went around thinking was good?

Folgore ran out the back door, leaving the trio in the H.Q., right as the police ran in the room.

----

Zatch, Tia and Ponygon were in the back of a police car being driven by a nice cop who knew Zatch and Ponygon from the Ponygon's Fake Book Owner Episode.

"You two boys are such good citizens." The cop said, "But too bad the criminal got away. And I see you've made a friend too."

The mamodo decided to keep quiet about knowing Folgore so they wouldn't get in trouble or get him into trouble if they didn't know who he was.

"So, where would you like to drop you three off?" the police man asked.

Zatch saw Kiyo's school a few blocks ahead and pointed for the officer to let them off there.

When they had been successfully dropped off, Zatch and Tia thanked the cop in a very bad way.

"_Beep _you!" They said, waving as the police car drove away.

Its driver just shook his head, confused, thinking he had misheard.

----

As, Tia, Zatch and Ponygon were walking in the school towards Kiyo's class, they talked, using their new, good word.

"So, Tia, what the _Beep_ have you been doing this i_Beep_ng week?" Zatch asked.

"Well, Zatch I _Beep_ing went to Megumi's concerts and then her _Beep_ing photo shoot." Tia answered, "That _Beep_ was as cool as _Beep_ ."

" _Beep_!" Zatch exclaimed.

"Yeah _Beep_!" Tia agreed.

Ponygon looked mortified.

When they reached Kiyo's classroom they barged in the door. The whole class looked up to see them.

"Hello class!" Zatch shouted, "How the _Beep_ are you all on this _Beep_ing nice day were _Beep_ing having?"

Everyone gasped and looked at Kiyo angrily.

"What the _Beep_ is wrong?" Tia asked when she saw the angry students.

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" A boy asked angrily.

"Isn't a _Beep_ good word, you _Beep_ers?" Zatch asked.

"Now I have heard quite enough of that nonsense!" The teacher yelled, as his wife appeared, nodding her head in agreement.

"Kiyo, please take these gutter mouthed friends of yours outside and talk to them." He continued, "You have gone to far this time."

"Yeah!" The class agreed, "How could you teach such cute little kids, such bad words?"

"But I didn't do it!" Kiyo pleaded and lead Zatch, Tia and Ponygon outside into the hallway.

----

"Now I don't know where you learned that word." Kiyo began, "But I never want to hear it or hear of it out of your mouths ever again."

"But I thought _Beep _was a good word." Zatch said.

"No." Kiyo replied, firmly, "That's a very bad word, Zatch, Tia; I want you to promise me, never to say that word or anything like that word, ever."

"Okay…" Zatch and Tia agreed.

------

The three mamodo were back at the park, Naomi and her group had left so they had it all to themselves.

They were swinging to their hearts content, except for Ponygon who would just fall off.

"Who would have thought?" Zatch said, "That that word we were using was a bad one?"

"At least now we know." Tia agreed, "I wonder why Folgore lied to us though?"

"Maybe he misheard us." Zatch decided.

"Ok." Tia said, then had an idea "Hey, Zatch, let's have a swinging contest."

"Alright!" Zatch exclaimed, "I bet I can swing higher than you!"

"No!" Tia yelled, "I can swing higher than you!"

So they both began swinging and Ponygon silently cried, knowing exactly where this was leading, as do the readers.

Tia was swinging a lot higher than Zatch, but the wind blew and so knocked her off her swing and on to the wood chipped ground.

"_Beep_!" she yelled, without think, and then covered her mouth.

Zatch stopped swinging and gasped.

"Tia!" he exclaimed.

"I can explain!" She cried, "It wasn't my fault, I just fell, I didn't know! Some things just slip out! You gotta understand."

"Oh I understand." Zatch said, "I understand that you said a bad word! And I'm gonna tell Kiyo!"

"No!" Tia screamed.

Zatch began to run in the direction of Kiyo's school with Tia and an exasperated Ponygon right behind him.

"Stop!" Tia tried desperately to stop Zatch from telling, "Don't tell!"

"Sorry, but you said _Beep_!" Zatch laughed, then covered his mouth, realizing that he had made the exact same mistake.

"Ha-ha!" Tia giggled, "Now I'm gonna tell on you!"

"Not if I tell first!" Zatch exclaimed, speeding up.

"I can run faster than you!" Tia shouted, passing Zatch.

"Hahahaha!" Zatch laughed.

Tia turned around to see he had jumped on to Naomi's car that was passing by for some random reason.

Too bad for him, Naomi was in the car and turned the wrong direction.

------

As for Tia, she ran ahead with Ponygon and soon burst into Kiyo's class where the students were eating lunch.

"Kiyo! Kiyo! Kiyo!" Tia yelled.

"Meru, meru, me!" Ponygon yelled.

"What, what, what?" Kiyo asked, jumping up from his desk and running over to the door way where Tia and Ponygon stood.

"Zatch and I were seeing who could swing higher but then I swung high, but fell down and then we ran and Zatch, he said some things." Tia explained, frantically.

"What kind of things?" Kiyo asked, suspiciously, already having an idea about what the mamodos had said.

"Well, let's just say he said a certain word that you said shouldn't be said because you said that it was a bad word." Tia said.

"So I'm guessing Zatch said…" before Kiyo could finish, Zatch burst in the door, beat up, probably by Naomi.

"Kiyo! Kiyo! Kiyo!" He yelled.

"Meru! Meru! Me!" Ponygon yelled.

"What is it now?" Kiyo groaned.

Zatch started to explain, "Tia and I were playing on the swing and she fell…" pretty soon Tia jumped in and they were both ranting on about how the other had cursed.

Kiyo and Ponygon, who were very annoyed and the other people in the room, who were very shocked, just listened.

Finally, Kiyo had had enough; he covered both of the cursing mamodos mouths and said:

"Now, I'm going to uncover your mouths. And when I do, I need you to calmly, tell me what you need to tell me."

He removed his hands.

"He/she said _Beep_!" Zatch and Tia said, pointing at each other.

"I have had enough of this! Time to take out the trash" Kiyo exclaimed and picked up Zatch and Tia and left the school, Ponygon at his heels.

----

When they were all outside, Kiyo set Tia and Zatch down.

"Okay, you two garbage mouths." Kiyo started, "For stinking up the classroom, I'm gonna make you do all my homework and chores, starting now. I'm gonna go and get my homework, the two of you, stay right here."

Kiyo walked back into the school, Zatch and Tia looked at each other.

"Uh, oh." Zatch said, "I don't know any of the stuff Kiyo has to do for his homework."

"Me neither." Tia said, "But this never would have happened if we didn't curse. So, from now on let's never ever say a bad word like that again. We'll be good citizens, like Kiyo."

"Yeah." Zatch agreed.

"Meru me!" Ponygon exclaimed, happy that all this cursing business was finally over.

Then Kiyo returned carrying a tall pile of papers, but before he was able to bring it to Zatch and Tia, he tripped on a rock, spraining his ankle and fell face down in a mud puddle.

"_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep_!" Kiyo's cursing could be heard all the way across the globe.

The mamodos gasped as he cursing spree continued.

"What the _Beep_ ! who the put a ---- rock in the _Beep_ing path! What a load of _Honk_! I'll kill the ---- son of a+++++ in the _Beep_ing mud and they'll go to 4444!"

Everyone was speechless.

"How many was that?" Tia spoke, breaking the silence.

"Five so far…" Zatch said, counting on his fingers.

"Meru, meru, me…" Ponygon said, shaking his head.

Then the trio smiled.

Kiyo looked at them in horror; he knew exactly what they would say next.

"We're gonna tell your mom, Kiyo!" they declared, except for Ponygon who could on 'meru, me'.

They all started to run and Kiyo ran after them.

"No! Don't tell my mom! She'll kill me!" Kiyo begged.

"Sorry!" Zatch and Tia laughed.

---------

When they got to the door of the Takamine's residence, Zatch and Tia banged on the door, furiously.

When Kiyo's mom opened it, she smiled.

"Hi Zatch, Ponygon, Tia, and Kiyo." She said in a motherly voice, "What can I do for all of you."

All of them began to explain all at once.

"And Tia she cursed first then Kiyo, he just wouldn't stop!" Tia explained.

"Whatever they say is a lie, mom, they cursed in the classroom and got me in trouble, they didn't shut up!" Kiyo explained.

"Meru! Meru! Me! Meru me! Me! Meru!" Ponygon explained.

"The words just poured out of his mouth, mom, he said everything, he just didn't care!" Zatch explained.

"It was the worst thing I had heard in all my life." The four finished.

Kiyo's mom was shocked, she had no idea that her children and their friends would ever act in such a manner.

"Why you should be ashamed of yourselves! All of you!" she exclaimed, "Especially you, Kiyo, you're old enough to know what kind of language to use!"

"We're sorry…" the group muttered.

"Meru me!?" Ponygon wondered, since he hadn't done anything wrong.

"Now all of you are going to paint the house for me." Kiyo's mom decided, "So wait here while I get the paint."

Kiyo's mom went into the house and then came back out carrying three buckets of paint.

But before she could give the cursers the paint, she tripped on a rock.

"_Beep_!" she cried out in pain.

Kiyo, Zatch, Tia and Ponygon stared in amazement.

"What?" the mom asked, standing up and pointing to a small car driving by, "It's Naomi!"

"_Beep_ you!" Naomi cursed again, as she drove by in her car " _Beep _you all!"

Everyone couldn't help but laugh.

_**END**_

Ok, well, yeah…

This is kinda based off of Spongebob.

I was very bored.

And I also saw this funny thing on Youtube where the episode where Spongebob learns to curse is edited so it's censored in random places and stuff, it's very funny.

I might write one like that, too.

If I'm bored.

Well if you liked it good.

If you didn't please don't flame, it's too hot in my room already.

If you have't guess, _Beep _is the F word, _Honk_ is the S word, ---- is the D word, 4444 is the H word, and +++++ is the B word.

_**REVEIW**_


End file.
